originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wade Wyve
Wade is an original character created by Balisk for part of his story-n-progress currently nicknamed Zeon. He was also the first of his OCs to be placed into the RP group, Monster Academy, to help develop and flesh out his personality. Extra Info Personality: Hasty - He often acts before thinking a plan all the way through. Loyal - He trusts his friends greatly would would throw himself in danger if it was to protect them. Determined - He does not like giving up on something he started. Prankful - He enjoys jokes and pulling pranks, his signature prank being GenderBending potions. Large Appetite - He loves to eat, his favorite being seafood and spicy dishes. Competitive - He enjoys competition, whether they are races, sparring matches, or food contests. Alchemical Interest* - He likes to experiment with ingredients whether making potions or cooking sweets. Interest and Curiousity* - He finds humans and other species interesting and loves to learn more about them. Annoyance* - He dislikes people who find joy in the pain and sorrow of others. He also does not like animal cruelty unless neccessary for food. Main Weaknesses: - Soft scales and skin on his wings or under his throat, belly, and tail. - Fire and Earth elements. - Nets, or anything heavy. - Strong winds can sometimes push him back, since his wings act more like a kite or glider. Skills: Poison Generation - He is able to generate poison into his breath or tail for use in paralyzing targets, either for self-defense or to capture prey, such as fish. Hardened Skin - His scales can absorb most of any physical damage he recieves, protecting him from severe injuries unless attacked around his soft scales. Alteration Magic - Also nicknamed 'Philosophers Stone' by Wade. He can use alteration magic to change the color of an object or convert one material into another as long as their elements balance each other out in 'equivalent exchange'. This magic, however, uses up a lot of his energy and can only be used to up to three times daily at his current level. Crystal Form: He can alter his scales into a crystal-form temporarily to take powerful attacks, but is unable to move during the duration. Ice Resistance - In monster form, his scales protect him from ice-based attacks and heavy snow. ''' '''Sonic Screech - He can scream very loudly, causing opponents to be briefly stunned. Reflective Scales - His scales can deflect electric-based attacks unless in water and can also redirect sunlight. This does not mean that electric attacks will not hurt him though. Prehensile Tail - He has good control over his tail, being able to pick up objects with it. Enhanced Speed - Because he is smaller than other dragons, he can run much faster. Farsight - He has keen eyesight and can see well in far distances. Gliding - As natural of a winged creature, he has a talent for flying. However, his wings are built in a similar fashion to kites and require strong wings to glide in the air. Alchemy - He has knowledge of various herbs and alchemic potions. Cooking - Using his knowledge of alchemy, he also knows how to cook and likes to experiment with new recipes. Relationships: Donovian Rylak Taxim - Rival. He is a young Albino Nachtkrapp, adopted into a Clergy organization tasked with obtaining Wade's father's research as well as the Rift Gem in his possession. Charles Dray Crawell - A genetics researcher part of an organization focused on creating medicines and vaccines for various illnesses, and a personal goal on improving human life. Albeit a good person with a good goal, his research has, however, made him mad, pushing him to the lengths of testing a serum on himself using some of Wade's father's data that fused his DNA with draconic traits but detiorated his mind into a primal state. Backstory Son of Cian and Eira, Wade was born in the icy wasteland of Niflheim. His father, Cian, was a son of Odin (or at least told so by his parents and brother Skjoldr) and was once human, but cursed into a Wyvern by the trickery of Loki because of his mistake in putting his trust in him. Because Loki sought to use Cian and Eira to breed an army of monsters in preparation for Ragnarok, the two Wyverns hid away in Niflheim near the realm of Hel and built a nest in a cave within a narrow canyon. Strong winds blew through the canyon and below could be seen the frozen rivers of Elivagar. After some time, Eira layed 14 eggs, in which 13 were lost in the pits of Hel when Loki's agents found their cave and failed to return with the eggs. The youngest and only one remaining of the eggs was named Wade and overprotected by his mother. As a warning to all others who ventured upon the canyon, Eira decorated the icy cavern with a pillar of frost and crystal with one of Loki's agents trapped inside for eternity. When Wade hatched healthy, Eira and Cian were happy, but were also afraid that they would not always be there to protect him from the dangers of the world. So as Wade was raised by his mother, Cian made it his goal to find a way to disguise his son as a human to hide him from threats such as dragon slayers and began to experiment in alchemy. - When Wade was older, but still a child, he noticed a lost human wandering across the frozen rivers below. Having never seen such a curious creature up close before, Wade quietly landed behind the person and crouched down as he silently stalked him towards a small settlement beyond the canyon. Some scouts keeping watch noticed the young Wyvern tailing the wanderer and didn't hesitate to set up a trap, tossing nets over the edge of a high cliff to entangle Wade below. Wade was confused and unable to escape from the net. The people whom captured him noticed that he was a young dragon and feared that larger ones would soon find their settlement. Not sure of what to do, they turned to the Dragon Slayers order for help and they suggested setting a trap for the adult dragons by hunting for a few of their young and gathering them all in a specific area. When their parents arrived, the soldiers would distract the adult dragons with nets and arrows while the Slayers ambushed and finished them off. While trapped inside a metal cage, Wade met and made friends with a few other young dragons who were captured for the planned ambush. As expected from the Dragon Slayers, the parents of the young dragons followed the bait and the ambush set in motion. What they did not expect, however, was that Cian had gotten help from a mage-in-training named Krol Kiff Karr. Krol shapeshifted himself into a small crow and flew through the small battle occurring and unlocked the cage containing the young dragons. When the Slayers and soldiers noticed that the imprisoned dragons were loose, they knew they couldn't fight back against their numbers and were forced to retreat. After everyone was free, Wade noticed that a young Knucker named Phaeton had no where to return home to since his parents were already priorly killed by Dragon Slayers. Because of this, Wade persuaded his father to adopt Phaeton and they have been best friends and caring brothers since. - Several more years later, Wade followed his father to the country of Draco outside of Nifleheim and was still curious about humans and had also gained an interest in alchemy by observing his father's experiments. Unfortunately though, Cian's teacher, a human apothecary and monk named Clayton Bakker, was eventually killed when corrupted guards from the Capitol Kingdom of Draco executed him and burned down his home. Wade didn't fully understand why the armored humans killed the kind man, and Cian had to teach him that not everyone was a good guy. Some time later, Wade decided to go exploring in the new, curious land not covered in snow or ice. As he went on his little adventure, he accidentally flew into one of two human boys who were hunting. The boys were scared at first and one of them aimed his bow at Wade, but the one Wade accidentally knocked over closely observed the small Wyvern and could tell that he didn't mean to harm them. The boy introduced himself as Peter Edith, and his friend with the bow was Christopher 'Kriss' Kross. Kriss was still nervous about Wade since it was believed to be rare to find a non-hostile dragon. Wade became excited when Peter offered him to be their friend and began spending more time with them when he wasn't studying herbs with his father. After a while though, while Kriss went away to a military training camp to follow his dream of becoming a Captain of his own squad, Peter's father persuaded the Draconian Order of Dragon Slayers to accept Peter as one of their apprentices and he was afraid that they would learn about Wade. Wade, on the other hand, was curious as to why Peter seemed to be avoiding him and missed his friend greatly, so he decided to go searching for him despite catching the attention of traveling humans. Before any harm could be done to Wade, Peter tried to persuade the Slayers that not all dragons were mindless, aggressive beasts, and noticing Wade's gentle and protective behavior when he found Peter, the Slayer Captain smirked and decided to spare Wade. However, he also had a devious plan to convert captured dragons into weapons and when Peter overheard his plan the following night, he mounted Wade and asked him to fly far from the camp for a while. As they tried to think up a plan, the Slayer Captain found an alternate solution to his goal without Wade and surprisingly managed to capture a large red dragon and find a way to control it after a few days time. When the red dragon attacked, Wade knocked Peter out of the way of a rockslide and got buried underneath the rubble, but survived because of his tough scales. Peter spent hours to dig Wade out from under the rock while Kriss took notice of the large red dragon from his training camp and decided to prove himself by fighting it. Kriss distracted the dragon with his arrows while Peter freed Wade, and with teamwork, they were able to calm down and defeat the red dragon and put the Slayer Captain and his associates under arrest. - After one of his many adventures with his friends, he stumbled upon a young harpy being attacked by a couple of undead creatures and helped her out. However, after defeating the undead, the harpy appeared to have taken a liking to Wade and didn't want to leave his side. After another long journey, the Harpy led Wade to her nest and, with support from her clan members, tried to persuade him to be her partner, but Wade got nervous by the offer and politely refused, suggesting that they wait a few years when they were older (and more matured in each species' respected ages) and promised to give them being together a shot then. The Harpy was a little sad, but understood a bit and let him leave, but joked by giving him a warning about falling in love with someone else. - Upon returning home, he witnessed a conversation between his father and a Researcher by the name of Charles Dray Crawell. While Cian sought to create a prototype makeshift glamour to help monsters blend in with human society, Crawell sought to use Monster Genetics to make major advancements in modern medicine and to enhance and improve the Human race. Against Cian's better judgement however, Crawell decided to test one of the serums on himself and it mutated him into a crystal-like dragonoid. It had also tampered with his sanity, resulting in Cian's death. Wade blamed himself for not being fast enough and attacked Crawell in a burst of adrenaline and rage, chasing him into the air in a ferocious fight until he managed to sink his teeth deep into Crawell's, or as his insane ego called himself, Draygo, throat and abandoned him somewhere to bleed out. He did not stay around long however to be certain that Crawell had died. After he returned home to collect some things, he found a letter addressed for him and stored it to read later after mourning his father. It didn't last long however, as a Cleric named Donovian witnessed the aerial battle and described to Wade that he was assigned to take possession of his Father's alchemic research and the Rift Gem that he guarded. WIth it being a special momento of his father, Wade refused and instead challenged Donovian he would have to take it by force if he wanted it badly, but despite the Nachtkrapp's attempts, Wade often was victorious and eventually grew from opponents into a rivalry. Gallery 1f4bc8ed94b1ab3e4230ab9ce2fd4395-d5yx3s3.jpg|Celestina and Wade, by Spichinka|link=http://spichinka.deviantart.com/art/Balisk-s-Bbys-360982371 all_ma_troops1_by_watolf-d5z9l1l.jpg|Wade's Wyvern form on the top left.|link=http://watolf.deviantart.com/art/all-MA-troops1-361564617 wade__by_hiyonori_yumiko-d5ecfve.png|Wade by Xverdelet|link=http://hiyonori-yumiko.deviantart.com/art/Wade-326425946 vs_froxxx_wade____snow_fight__by_v_oblivion-d5ogujs.png|Wade and his Snow Wyvern getting hit by a barrage of snowballs. Art by V-Oblivion.|link=http://v-oblivion.deviantart.com/art/Vs-FroXXX-WADE-Snow-Fight-343427752 Edit 2.png|Wade by Loligosquid|link=http://loligosquid.deviantart.com/art/All-the-peeps-MA-369063413 Edit 1.png|Wade playing the piano in music class. Art by V-Oblivion.|link=http://v-oblivion.deviantart.com/art/ma-Music-for-19-or-more-monsters-363226656 ladyroslinedrake_s_vectorisation_by_v_oblivion-d634t5w.png|Wade with his soul swapped with the Enchanted Sword, Balmung, whom belongs to his friend, Erich. Art by Ladyroslinedrake, colored by V-Oblivion.|link=http://v-oblivion.deviantart.com/art/Ladyroslinedrake-s-Vectorisation-368060324 boss_by_valorebony-d6heu0f.png|Wade and his roommate, Kahlan, trying to be cool. Art by Valorebony.|link=http://valorebony.deviantart.com/art/Boss-392042607 discovering_music_by_valorebony-d6oewl2.png|A comic of Wade walking in on his roommate, Kahlan, singing. Art by Valorebony.|link=http://valorebony.deviantart.com/art/Discovering-music-403803254 Category:Balisk Category:Monster Academy Category:Original Character